In conventional practice, an agricultural operation for pollination is conducted by the employment of a hair pencil, a cotton bar, or the like. This pollination operation requires many hours of labor, is fatiguing to the laborer, and requires a substantial number of laborers. This operation also does not permit application of a measured quantity of pollen, and the quantity of pollen as applied is subject to dispersion and waste, and hence unsuccessful pollination is effectuated in many cases.
The present invention relates to such a new and novel pollinator which is capable of eliminating the above-mentioned disadvantages.